Entre toi et moi
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Tout ça a mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Geek / Patron,
1. Possède-moi

Salut, mes amours. Vous vous shootez au trash, au glauque ? Ceci est un OS pour vous. Nul nom, mais je pense que vous devinerez qui parle.

Disclaimers (oui j'en fais de temps en temps) : les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. La phrase « Je sais que tu ne dors pas » m'a été inspirée de l'OS « Un monstre sous mon lit » de Ranne-Chan. Cette fanfiction est tellement… tellement ! J'ignore ce qui me fascine tant chez elle. Allez la lire ou je vous tue.

Comme musique, je vous conseille _EWQL Royalty Free Creepy Music Come Out and Play_. Bonne chance pour taper ça sur Youtube.

* * *

J'ai mal.

C'est mon corps entier qui se détruit, qui brûle, qui meurt.

Plus que mon corps, c'est mon âme, mon cœur qui se déchirent.

J'ai tellement mal. De l'intérieur, à l'extérieur. Pantin désarticulé.

Et, paradoxalement, j'aime tellement ça. Même cette douleur qui me dévore, même ce poison corrosif qui me ronge.

Parce que je veux juste de l'attention.

Une attention glauque, tordue, horrible. Qui me fait souffrir. Certes. Mais je me sens si seul, qu'un rien fait naître des étoiles dans mes yeux. Des étoiles souillées.

Autour de moi, seulement le silence, le mépris. L'un est trop dans ses trips pour me regarder, l'autre me méprise, retour de flamme de mon statut de troll. L'un m'apprécie, mais préfère sa musique, et l'autre…

L'Autre.

Mon reflet, et pourtant tellement différent. Issu de la même conscience, infiniment plus tordu. Maléfique.

L'Autre.

Noire est son âme, noires ses lunettes. Derrière, des yeux de glace. Je ne les ai vu qu'une seule fois, et je ne veux plus jamais les revoir.

L'Autre.

Quand il se tourne vers moi, j'ai froid, très froid. J'ai peur, aussi, une peur panique qui me tétanise. Il le sait, s'en amuse.

L'Autre.

Quand il me piège, qu'il clôt mes lèvres pour faire taire mes cris, qu'il me torture et me fait pleurer… Après, ne reste que mon cadavre sur les draps froissés. Mes yeux fixes.

L'Autre.

Il me possède, corps et âme. Ne laisse derrière lui que poussière et étoiles brisées. Chacun de ses regards me le rappelle : je suis à lui, et rien ne changera cela.

L'Autre.

Mon pire cauchemar.

L'Autre.

Mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'alourdit. Une sueur froide descend le long de mon dos. Je le sens, je sens sa présence diabolique. Il est tout proche.

L'Autre.

Ma porte s'ouvre sur une ombre. Ma chambre est plongée dans le noir. Le doux grincement des gonds me terrorise. Des larmes naissent dans mes yeux fermés.

Parce que c'est toujours pareil, jours identiques, atroces. Gamer tant que le soleil règne, jouet la nuit. Les miens détournent la tête, ignorent ce qu'il se passe, parce que cela leur fait peur, parce qu'_il_ leur fait peur.

Alors, chaque nuit, il tourne la poignée de la porte de ma chambre, se glisse à l'intérieur, précédé et suivi de cette odeur qu'il a faite sienne : cigarette, cruauté, perversité. Un parfum lourd, qui s'infiltre dans mes poumons, m'étouffe.

Le scénario est écrit d'avance. La porte qui se referme, la clé qui tourne, son rire qui s'élève. Le gémissement que je retiens.

Et la phrase qu'il prononce. Chaque nuit. Chaque fois.

_Je sais que tu ne dors pas._

Ma plainte. Juste avant qu'il ne me fasse taire, et que démarre une nouvelle virée au pays des cauchemars. Puis, il partira, m'abandonnant, et au matin le monde paraîtra plus beau. Jusqu'à la nuit suivante, jusqu'à que son rire retentisse de nouveau, jusqu'à que sa voix et son parfum me parviennent.

Et pourtant…

Quand la nuit recouvre tout, à la peur, au désespoir, se mêle le besoin. Besoin qu'il vienne, qu'il m'accorde de son temps, de son attention. Besoin de m'imaginer que j'existe pour quelqu'un, quitte à mourir lentement sous ses mains.

A moins que je ne sois déjà mort ?

Le noir me fait peur, maintenant. Je crains les ombres, je tremble quand, devant le miroir, je me découvre, frêle, maigre, trop maigre, blessé, yeux cernés et perdus. Je pleure à chaque fois qu'il vient. Jamais après; trop mort pour cela.

Et ça continue. Encore.

Encore.

Telle une malédiction à laquelle je ne saurais échapper.

A nouveau, j'entends la poignée tourner. A nouveau, je le sens entrer dans ma chambre. La clé qui tourne, les trois pas en avant, le lourd parfum, son rire cruel, et sa voix rauque.

Un frisson me parcourt. Violent. Mon ventre se soulève, mon cœur déraille. Parce que la symbolique phrase a changé.

_Je sais que tu aimes ça…_

Et mes larmes coulent, coulent, ma vue se brouille, ses mains se saisissent de moi, pantin désarticulé, et je meurs, à nouveau.

Parce qu'il a raison. Parce que je vendrais mon âme au diable pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard ; parce que je l'ai vendue. Parce que la douleur que chaque nuit il m'inflige n'est rien face à celle de l'abandon que je ressens quand tous les regards glissent sur moi sans me voir.

Alors, je t'en prie, tue-moi, possède-moi.

* * *

Je viens de me faire peur toute seule en relisant…. Bravo… Bon, la musique, que je n'avais pas mise au moment de l'écriture, y est pour quelque chose.

Review ?


	2. Répond-moi

A un moment où je divaguais, une lumineuse idée m'est venue, faisant suite à l'OS « possède-moi ». Et si mon inspiration continue, en plus de celui-là, vous en aurez un autre, concluant donc un trio.

La musique de l'OS d'avant pourrait coller avec celui-là... Tout comme _Rape me_ de Nirvana irait bien. Aux deux. Ou alors, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Creepy ! Deathfic.

* * *

Et alors ?

Tu ne ris plus ?

Tu ne souris plus ?

Tu ne me terrorise plus ?

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce regard ?

Est-ce parce que je t'ai arraché tes chères lunettes ?

Est-ce parce que tes habits sont en lambeaux à tes pieds ?

Est-ce parce que tu es poings liés, bâillonné, à une chaise attaché ?

Ou est-ce parce que je braque une arme, _ton _arme, sur _ta _tempe, souriant ?

Répond-moi. Pourquoi ce changement ?

Je fais un pas vers toi. Ma respiration, lourde, la tienne, saccadée. Mes baskets traînent sur le parquet. Un étrange frisson tourbillonne au creux de mon ventre. Agréable. Il cherche à se déployer dans tout mon corps.

Lourde, au bout de mon bras, cette arme à feu. Elle me brûlerait presque les doigts. Presque. Des éclairs de chaleur, de puissance, remontent le long de mon membre, jusque dans mon cœur glacé.

Comment tout cela a-t-il commencé, déjà ?...

Par toi.

Comme toujours.

* * *

Je ne jouais pas, à ce moment-là. J'étais assis sur mon lit. Le jour se levait, et je venais de me réveiller de mon éternel cauchemar nocturne.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… De trop. Quelque chose a fini de se briser en milles éclats de glace, qui se sont plantés en moi, me glaçant, me tuant, et, paradoxalement, me rendant bien plus fort.

Quand, ce matin-là, j'ai compris que j'étais mort, et que par conséquent plus rien ne pouvait me faire du mal, j'ai rassemblé mes peluches, mes jouets, mes jeux, je les ai amassés au centre de la pièce, et j'ai pris une batte de base-ball.

J'ai tout cassé.

Puis, j'ai pris un briquet.

Et j'ai tout brûlé.

J'ai ri.

Un rire qui déchirait ma gorge.

Ensuite, j'ai pris les cendres, et je les ai répandues sur mes vêtements. Ils sont devenus gris. J'ai repeint les murs, les meubles, le sol et la porte. J'ai tracé des traits sur mon visage pâle.

J'ai enlevé mon pyjama, je l'ai jeté au sol. Et j'ai sorti des habits gris. Je les ai enfilés, doucement, sentant la poussière amère sur ma peau abîmée, goûtant à sa sèche douceur. La cendre m'a coloré, a laissé sur moi sa funèbre empreinte.

Je suis allé au fond d'un de mes tiroirs. Là où j'ai caché, il y a longtemps de cela, une de tes armes. Tu n'as jamais su qui te l'avait prise. C'était moi. Dans l'espoir insensé de me défendre. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

L'arme pesait lourd, dans ma paume si fragile. Je suis sorti de ma chambre, ai hésité un bref instant. Me suis tourné vers la tienne. Y suis entré.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, mon office rempli, je suis descendu à la cuisine. Le Panda s'affairait déjà au petit-déjeuner, tout sourrire. La bouilloire sifflait, sans doute pour son éternel thé au bambou.

Il chantonnait un air curieux. _Nightmare_ d'Avenged Sevenfold. Il a embrayé sur _Let's Kill Tonight_ de Panic! At the disco.

J'ai souri.

Un sourire faux, malsain, cruel.

_Let's kill tonight, kill tonight, _et **montre aux autres que tu n'es pas du type ordinaire.**

Oui, oui. J'y vais.

J'ai appuyé le canon froid contre la nuque du Panda. Il s'est figé. Un bol lui a glissé des mains, est tombé sur le sol et s'est brisé, dans un tintement.

La terreur… J'ai goûté à sa terreur. Comme tu goûtais à la mienne. Je te comprends mieux, maintenant. C'est si délicieux…

\- Geek ? a-t-il murmuré, hésitant, voix tremblante. Geek ? Que fais-tu ?

Sa voix m'a fait plonger dans une brève et douloureuse folie.

J'ai tiré.

Le sang m'a aspergé et a orné la cuisine de sa couleur vibrante, enivrante.

Doucement, il a glissé sur le sol, sa tête percutant les éclats de bol, qui s'y enfoncèrent profondément dans un bruit écœurant et sublime.

Du bout de la langue, j'ai récolté une goutte vermeille merveille, glissée au coin de mes lèvres. J'ai frémis de plaisir.

Je me suis détourné. Et j'ai dit :

\- Répond-moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais aidé ?

* * *

Du van aux couleurs psychédéliques s'échappait, comme d'habitude, une musique douce, presque langoureuse, un peu triste et éthérée.

Foutue musique de Hippie. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette saloperie.

_Somebody to love_, chante Grace Slick.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte branlante. La poignée rouillée m'a résisté un instant, avant de céder dans un grincement agaçant. De l'intérieur, un aboiement surexcité m'est parvenu.

Comme d'habitude. Il était sur son lit, enfoui au milieu de coussins multicolores et d'une couette énorme, un joint au coin des lèvres, sourire béat. En m'apercevant, il a baissé ses lunettes violettes, surpris, m'a fixé. Sa main a redressé son chapeau, grattant son crâne. Capsule de Bière à ses côtés, grognant, méfiant.

Oh, tant de douce innocence dans son regard flouté par la drogue.

\- Gros ? On dirait l'arme du Patron. Tu fais quoi avec ?

J'ai relevé le canon, le pointant sur son front. Une goutte de sueur a coulé le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un étrange besoin, tel une voix impossible, me pressait d'appuyer, d'apporter la mort, de sentir, encore, et encore, et encore, la jouissance de tuer, ce sang rouge, ces yeux éteints.

\- Gros ?

La douce et paisible folie dans laquelle il naviguait, Idéal dans un monde dominé par le Spleen, disparut, laissant place à une lucidité aiguë. Il leva la main, dans une futile tentative de se défendre, de de protéger.

\- Gros, ne…

J'ai tiré.

Sang sur les couleurs de son monde. Noir dans un univers de lumière.

J'ai terminé en achevant Capsule de Bière, qui gémissait devant le cadavre de son cher maître.

Si tu m'avais attaqué, stupide chien de pacifiste, peut-être que ton ami serait encore en vie. Ça fait mal, de le savoir, pas vrai ?

Répond-moi, Hippie.

Répond-moi. Pourquoi avoir disparu dans ton monde utopiste sans moi ?

* * *

Il était dans son laboratoire, endormi sur ses feuilles volantes et ses stylos, au milieu d'un capharnaüm de fioles, de formules, d'alambics et autres instruments sans aucun sens, le tout bourdonnant, fumant, vibrant. Je me suis penché sur son épaule, l'est doucement secoué. Il a grogné, a mollement levé la main pour me repousser.

\- Mgn, quoi encore ? La Science a besoin de se repo… Geek ?!

Ah, c'est vrai. J'étais taché de sang. Mes habits de cendre, fichus. Le rouge, vibrant, détonne sur la poussière, avec mon visage grave, mes yeux assurés, et l'arme dans ma main.

Si j'avais eu envie de parler, je t'aurais dit, enfantin : "Le Panda et le Hippie sont morts, Prof... Tu es le prochain !".

Le Panda, que tu détestais tant, est mort. Ton vœux exaucé.

J'ai ris, doucement, en le voyant perdre ses mots, perdre pied, alors que je perdais la tête.

A quoi te sert ta science, Prof, maintenant qu'un canon froid est pointé entre tes deux yeux ? A quoi te sert-elle, maintenant que toute la vérité, froide, logique, te frappe, maintenant que l'instant efface l'avenir ?

Tu étais tellement inutile, même quand tu répondais aux questions idiotes de ces imbéciles de fans hystériques. Il y avait tellement plus intéressant !

Pourquoi l'Humain est-il fait par essence de préjugés, de haine et de peur ?

Pourquoi cette peur dans tes yeux, ce frémissement dans tes membres ?

Pourquoi ma douleur, ma peur, ma solitude et mes larmes ?

Pourquoi mes nuits blanches teintées de noir ?

Pourquoi la Manif pour Tous et le FN ?

Pourquoi toi

pourquoi moi

pourquoi _lui_

pourquoi Mathieu ?

Pourquoi pleurais-tu, pourquoi tuer à bout portant cause tellement de dégâts et salit autant ?

\- Répond-moi. Comment une création peut mourir ?

* * *

L'odeur entêtante. Douce, amère, cuivrée. Elle emplissait ma bouche, mes narines, s'infiltrait dans mes poumons, les nettoyant de cet éternel combo de cigarette, de cruauté, de perversion. Me faisant me sentir vivant, puissant, tout au contraire de comment on m'avait créé.

De pourquoi on m'avait créé.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu créé ? _

Tu attendais. Tu avais entendu les coups de feu. Tu tremblais. Tes mains s'agrippaient, stress ou vain geste de prière. Tes yeux, si chaleureux, si semblables aux miens, cherchaient à accrocher mon regard froid et impitoyable.

_Pourquoi m'avoir créé si faible ? Quelle perversité traîne donc dans ton esprit, pour avoir besoin de nous inventer ? Le criminel, la victime… Que cela révèle-t-il de toi ?_

\- Geek ?...

Voix vacillante.

_Tais-toi donc_.

Tu étais debout dans ta chambre, près de ton ordinateur, et tu me tendais futilement les bras, comme dans un geste de réconciliation.

Ou de réconfort.

Un moment, l'idée étrange que ç'aurait pu être cela, un « Ne pleures plus, Geek, je suis là pour t'aider et te sortir de ta nouvelle folie » me traversa l'esprit.

Mais c'était impossible.

_Je vais te tuer, Mathieu_.

Mon créateur.

J'ai levé le bras, appuyé sur la gâchette. Un bref instant, un éclat de douloureuse surprise, de souffrance, celle de la trahison, celle que l'on ressent en comprenant que l'on va mourir, luisit dans tes iris.

Et puis, la peur.

Et son doux parfum.

Fleur de sang sur ta poitrine, et tu te laissais glisser au sol, mort, un reste de supplique dans ton regard éteint.

Et cet étrange poison, enivrant, jouissif, me parcourant en même temps que tu mourrais.

J'ai une question, Mathieu.

\- Répond-moi. Pourquoi nous-as-tu créés ?

* * *

Il ne reste plus que toi.

Notre créateur tué, je suis remonté dans ta chambre. J'ai aimé te voir dormir, la première fois que j'y suis rentré. Faible. Presque innocent. Il m'a suffi d'un coup sur ta tempe pour m'assurer que tu ne te réveille pas.

Et te voilà.

Et alors ?

Pourquoi trembles-tu ?

Pourquoi te démènes-tu ?

Tes liens sont trop solides...

\- Tu les as laissés tranquille, hein ?

Pourquoi t'inquiéter d'eux, maintenant ?

\- Plus personne ne les embêtera jamais, juré.

Pourquoi cette incompréhension, cette détresse ?

Doucement, je pose le canon de _ton_ arme sur _ta _tempe.

On se retrouvera devant le trône de Satan, d'accord ? Toi et moi

à jamais

liés

par **ta**

folie.

Coup de feu.

Sang sur les murs et le sol et mes habits sur ton front dans tes yeux et dans mon cœur glacé, sang pour les nuits blanches et noires, sans sommeil et sans repos

Répond-moi.

Répond-moi.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

Pourquoi m'avoir détruit ?

Pourquoi avoir fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Etrangement bizarre.


	3. Pardonne-moi

Bon, c'est mon dernier accès Internet pour un temps indéterminé. Voilà. C'est cadeau.

Sinon, j'ai participé au recueil d'OS proposé par Titipo, sur Halloween. Qui aime InThePanda ?

J'ai cherché une musique, pour aller avec.

**EDIT** **:** finalement, j'ai trouvé une musique collant, à mon sens, avec ce chapitre, car selon moi chargée de désespoir. Restons dans le Three Days Grace, avec Let You Down.

* * *

Je m'en veux tellement…

Le regret, le remord, me déchirent l'estomac, broient mon cœur, bloquent ma gorge. Si c'était possible, je serais déjà mort, étouffé par ma culpabilité.

Mais je suis là, devant vous.

Devant vos tombes.

Vos six tombes, alignées sur une herbe sèche, jaunâtre, rare, sur une terre aride et poussiéreuse. Le marbre gris cendre est fendillé sur celle du Panda, suite à un vandalisme. Celle du Patron est envahie d'un lierre épais et sombre. Celle du Hippie, d'une mousse à l'aspect peu engageant. Les deux autres attendant, simplement.

Je suis tellement désolé.

Est-ce seulement ma faute ? La folie coulant dans mes veines, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créée. C'est vous. Et pourtant, je reste tellement désolé.

Une poignée de roses blanches dans la main, debout devant vos tombes. Vêtu d'un jean bleu, d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste de costard noire et d'un bob. Le vent me jette au visage des feuilles mortes, arrachent les doux pétales de mes fleurs, fait onduler l'écharpe noire et blanche autour de mon cou.

Je renifle, seul devant vos tombes. Larmes aux yeux.

Le souvenir de vos morts flottant dans mon esprit.

* * *

J'ai longtemps regardé le Patron, mort, ensanglanté. Je voyais encore l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Presque la peur. Peur de se voir si faible, démuni, et une arme pointée sur lui.

Ce monde est tellement triste, pour que même les plus grands se retrouvent à genoux.

Doucement, mon regard a quitté ton visage pâle, crayeux, et j'ai approché la main de ta joue, la caressant. Ta peau était froide, si froide… Elle me brûlait les doigts. Mon cœur battait douloureusement, à grand coups, dans ma poitrine trop frêle.

Ma main est retombée, ballant dans le vide.

Tes yeux vides !

Est-ce cela, tuer ? Ressentir cette jouissance malsaine ? Est-ce cela, mourir ? Un simple corps glacé au regard fixe ?

* * *

Patron.

Celui qui me tuait, celui qui me torturait, qui me faisait me sentir entouré.

Fait de ténèbres, aux yeux de glace, au sourire démoniaque, au rire infernal.

Je te hais, j'ai peur de toi. Je t'admire, tu m'écœure.

Je t'ai tué.

Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Je me suis détourné. Suis sorti de la pièce. J'ai tourné, suis entré dans une autre chambre.

Allongé sur le sol, vêtu de son tee-shirt des illuminati, yeux grands ouverts, bouche entrouverte. Le fantôme d'un air surpris, effrayé, sur le visage. Mains crispées. Un bras de travers sur sa poitrine, l'autre étendu à son côté.

Mon Créateur.

Mathieu.

Baignant dans une mare de sang d'un rouge violent.

Doucement, j'ai levé ma main devant mes yeux. Ses traits étaient imprécis, un peu flous. Un bref instant, je me suis demandé si j'allais disparaître. Puis, j'ai repris de ma netteté.

J'ai compris que rien ne pouvait me détruire. Que, création, j'avais survécu à mon créateur.

* * *

Mathieu.

Un père, un frère, un ami, ou un ennemi. Ne me voyant pas, se détournant, me méprisant.

Le responsable de tout cela, contre son gré. Rieur, sentant le tabac et le café.

Je t'aime, je t'idolâtre. Je veux que tu me protège, que tu me vois.

Je t'ai tué.

Pardonne-moi.

* * *

J'ai descendu les escaliers. J'ai poussé la porte de la cuisine. A celui du café, du thé au bambou, se mêlait l'insidieux et lourd parfum du sang et de la mort.

Il avait un air doux, dans son éternel repos. Apaisé. Heureux. Son doux pelage blanc et noir étincelant de vermeille, gorge béante, ayant fini depuis longtemps de déverser ses flots rouges, qui maintenant séchaient sur le tissu de son habit.

Je me suis agenouillé, ai passé la main sur son kigurumi. Si doux, puis rendu rêche par l'hémoglobine. Une odeur putride me prit à la gorge. Un fragment de bol en porcelaine dépassait de sous son crâne.

Plus jamais il ne chanterait. La vie humaine est fragile, aussi fragile qu'un chant inachevé résonnant dans un temple désert.

* * *

Panda.

Un presque inconnu, distant, peu intéressé. Plongé dans son obsession du chant et de la musique.

A la voix magnifique. A la moue toute mignonne. Rêvant de sauver son espèce.

J'aimais t'écouter, j'aimais te toucher. Je voulais que tu me souris, que tu me rassure.

Je t'ai tué.

Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Je suis ensuite passé dans le laboratoire. L'habituelle lourde odeur de produits chimiques me prit à la gorge. Elle surpassait celle de la mort, du sang, des chairs éventrées.

Il était étendu sur le sol, tombé de sa chaise sous la puissance du coup de feu. Lunettes cassées, tordues, nœud papillon défait.

Je me suis assis à ses côtés. Mains posées sur mes jambes. Sans rien faire. Me contentant de l'observer. Un tube à essai avait accompagné sa chute, et un liquide incolore irisé s'était étalé sur le sol dallé.

Que pourraient révéler tes feuilles, tes calculs, tes expériences ? A côté de quoi est passée l'Humanité, juste parce que je t'ai tué ?

Il en faut peu… Peu pour être heureux… Et peu pour briser des vies…

* * *

Prof.

Sérieux, sévère, à la voix criarde. Incroyablement intelligent. Un air un peu pincé.

Blouse blanche impeccable. Doigts joints dans sa réflexion. Mépris affecté.

J'aimais entendre ce que tu avais à me dire, même sans comprendre. J'aimais que tu résolves mes menus problèmes. Même si c'était simplement par amour de la science.

Je t'ai tué.

Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Et enfin, je l'ai regardé dormir, l'innocent au monde merveilleux, l'insouciant vivant loin des fous du monde réel. Croyant en un futur meilleur, alors que la nature même de l'être humain le lui interdit.

Etalé dans son lit, tout près de son chien bien-aimé, une ombre de son sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres. Son bob par terre, ses lunettes de travers, dévoilant un regard fixe et vide.

Finalement aussi réactif dans la vie que dans la mort. Cette dernière est-elle une délivrance pour toi, camé ? Toi qui te voilais la face avec application, es-tu maintenant plus heureux ? Ce serait une bonne chose.

Si seulement il y avait quelque chose _après_.

* * *

Hippie.

Shooté. Camé. Drogué. Et tous les autres adjectifs existant. Béat. Passionné, endormi.

Pacifiste, engagé, aux idées bien déterminées, et tellement gentil.

Je t'ignorais, tu m'ignorais. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Je t'ai tué.

Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Et j'ai pris la fuite, courant, courant, arme dans la main, taché de sang et de cendres, fantôme terrifiant dans les rues de Paris. Sans rien voir autour de moi, sans que nul, finalement, ne me voie. Vraiment. N'étais-je qu'une ombre, sur le chemin des passants, pour que leurs yeux glissent sur moi sans s'accrocher ?

Ta mort, Mathieu, avait-elle fait de moi un simple esprit, une simple idée, quelque chose qui n'est pas, et qui est pourtant là ?

Et je courrais, encore, comme si cela m'apportait quelque chose, comme si la course, mes poumons brûlants, mes jambes malmenées, allaient nettoyer ma tête de l'insidieux poison qui me rendait fou, comme si cela allait me faire remonter le temps, avant votre mort, avant tout cela, avant nous, en définitive.

Et je courrais, sans fin, pour oublier le sang sur mes mains.

* * *

J'ai vu s'écouler une semaine la plus longue semaine de ma vie, et à la fois la plus courte. Je suis resté blotti dans un coin. Je crois. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait, durant ces sept jours.

Je me souviens, par contre, du journal télévisé de TF1.

Je suis passé devant par hasard. Je traînais dans une grande avenue, pleine de divers magasins. L'un d'entre eux était spécialisé dans les télévisions, et en avaient en vitrine, allumés.

J'ai vu ton corps, à la télé, Mathieu. Je pense que cela t'aurais fait rire. Que ta mort passe aux écrans que tu méprisais tant.

Ils parlaient d'un meurtre horrible. Un seul corps. Au front troué par une balle, neuf millimètre. Assassiné dans sa chambre. Un geek qui fait des vidéos chelous sur internet, disent-ils.

Les imbéciles.

_Un type ?_ Tu étais un génie à la plume cynique et magnifique, un maître en ton domaine. Mais on n'allait certainement pas t'honorer, toi et ton million de fans, ne serait-ce parce que tu étais libre, indépendant, et surtout critique envers leur précieux média.

Cela ferait tache, vois-tu.

Cependant, un détail avait retenu mon attention. Un meurtre, disent-ils. Ainsi, mes frères, tes autres personnalités, avaient disparues ?

* * *

Ne restait-il que moi ?

Sur Internet, c'était le deuil général. Mille et un sujets de forum ouverts à ta gloire. Des centaines de vidéos te pleurant. Des dizaines de youtubers te rendant hommage, voire arrêtant momentanément leur activité, par manque de motivation, d'envie.

Tu es mort, cela a semé le désespoir. Toi. Être humain parmi tant d'autres.

Et un million de fans, promettant de retrouver ton meurtrier pour lui infliger une punition à la hauteur de son crime. C'est un rêve vain. Je ne suis pas : comment pourrait-on m'attraper ?

Oh, ces larmes, ces fanarts par centaines, ces fanfictions, tous poignants, désespérés ! Tu as marqué plus durablement les esprits que Lincoln, Mathieu. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais seul, plus seul que je ne l'avais jamais été, je suis parti.

Où ?

Je l'ignore toujours.

* * *

Un an est passé. Un an de ténèbres. Un an qui m'est inconnu. Comme si j'avais cessé de vivre pendant ces 358 jours.

Un peu moins d'un an, en vérité. Moins sept jours, pour être plus précis.

Et c'est donc 365 jours après ta mort, 358 jours après mon départ dans les limbes de mon esprit, que je me retrouve là.

Devant vos tombes.

J'ignore comme cela est possible, mais ce sont six tombes que je vois. Alors qu'il n'y a que toi d'enterré, Mathieu. Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Au final, je m'en moque.

Je suis devant vos tombes.

Et c'est l'essentiel.

Six pierres gravées. La même date de mort. Pas de date de naissance pour nous. Juste nos froids surnoms dans le marbre, tandis que ton nom s'étale en harmonieuses lettres. Pourquoi ne nous avoir jamais nommés ? Avais-tu peur de nous donner une réalité aussi basique ?

Qui t'a payé ton enterrement, Mathieu ?

Tes parents ?

Tes amis ?

Tes fans ?

Parlons-en, de tes fans.

Ils t'ont tous oublié, tu sais. Cela va bien quelque jours de pleurer sur son idole, après il faut passer à autre chose. Tes vidéos n'ont pas été vues depuis des mois, Antoine Daniel a repris son activité, les seuls fanarts d'ursidé sont fait en l'honneur d'In The Panda. Les fanfictions ont mis le Boss Final des Internets en couple avec Fred du Grenier et les sites de revente regorgent des tee-shirts et babioles à ton effigie, sans jamais être écoulés.

C'est ainsi. Triste mais vrai.

C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, stars ou pas. On finit par être oubliés, même des nôtres, sous la pression du temps et du désintérêt humain. Ceux qui voulaient mettre la tête de ton meurtrier sur une pique sont sans doute en train de regarder une quelconque téléréalité.

C'est drôle, quand on y pense. Non ?

* * *

Cela fait un an que je vous ai tués.

Et les images dansent dans ma tête. Le sang, rouge. Son odeur âcre, aussi, celle de la mort, douce-amère, la vision de vos crânes explosés, de vos yeux vides, de vos traits figés et de vos peaux livides.

La brûlure du métal glacial blottit dans ma paume, qui me brûle en ce moment même. La même arme qu'il y a un an, au bout de mon bras, aujourd'hui. Chargée à bloc. Ne me demande pas comment.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là.

Pour te demander pardon.

Pour vous demander pardon.

Pour apaiser la peine qui me dévore, le manque, l'impression que quelque chose de vital m'a été arraché. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que de venir sur vos tombes, déposer ces roses blanches souillées par mon contact. Par mes mains tachées de vos sangs.

Six roses pour six tombes. Six tombes pour une âme fragmentée en sept. Et de nous sept, il ne reste que moi. Ce qui ne devait pas être possible.

Doucement, je fais rentrer une balle dans le canon. Je baisse la sécurité, dans un petit _clic_ réconfortant. Réaliste.

Par vagues, alors que je suis assailli par la dure et cruelle vérité, la détresse me frappe. Ma main amène l'arme à feu tout contre ma tempe. Le froid métal sur ma peau.

**Oh, mon dieu, non, je suis face à vos tombes !**

Je vous ai tués.

Je vous ai tués.

Pardonnez-moi ! **Pardonnez-moi !**

Une douleur infinie, brutale, brûlante, me percute, me tord le cœur, me lacère la poitrine, monstre sans âme. Vous me manquez, le remord, le regret me détruisent. Vous. Ma famille, une partie de moi, effacée et purgée dans la folie, que vous avez créée par vos actes et vos silences.

Je souffre, j'ai mal.

Je hurle, à m'en déchirer la gorge, à en devenir sourd.

Et, en hurlant, je tire.

Mon crâne explose et je m'effondre, mort, devant _vos tombes_.

Pardonnez-moi.

**Je suis mort en hurlant.**

* * *

Bien sûr, nous sommes toutes d'accord, **jamais** nous n'oublierions notre Sommet préféré s'il venait à crever (waouh, tant de joie dans cet OS, c'est dingue). Je précise, au cas où vous décideriez de m'en informer en me lapidant (surtout toi, Deponia, repose cette pierre **tout de suite !** Et cette corde aussi. Et ce flingue. Et… etc.).

Mais c'est ma fic donc je fais ce que je veux.

Na.

Maintenant, je m'en vais construire un bunker et m'approvisionner en armes. On ne sait jamais.


End file.
